Talk:Episode 4: Dark Room/@comment-152.11.165.10-20150731151530
I just wanted to share a couple things that have seemed strange to me in this episode. Things that make me believe that this is bigger than just a perverted teacher trying to get one of his students to follow him on a rape/murder rampage (not that this isn't big enough, but you know). First of all, the Vortex Club symbol, which was projected everywhere at the pool party. It made me feel so stupid for not associating Max's power (the spiral) with the Vortex Club itself earlier. I mean, it is the exact same symbol. And then, it led me to associate that to the tornado. I think all three things are connected, somehow. Of course, we could have seen that in the fact that the club chose to have an "End of the World" party at exactly the right time, but so far I thought it was just a name. And then there are all these graffitis warning you not to get "stuck in the vortex" (or stuck in time?) The Vortex club was created in the 80s... I don't know what it means and I don't want to speculate on Jefferson's age because then this goes from noticing things to simply reaching to invent things that fit into a theory, but it definitely implies that all this started a while ago. (what "all this" is exactly, I'm not sure.) The barn is an old place (maybe a century old? Like Blackwell?). Sure the chamber under it is way more recent, but as the Prescott family, why keep this old barn up on a land where you could easily tear it down and build something different? Why keep all these old letters/paperwork in it? Also, about the barn, who is Harry Aaron Precott? An old ancestor or someone more recent? There are so many files in the chamber under the barn. So many. The only way no-one would have connected this many disappearances is if they were either spread on a large area (unlikely, why keep the files in one place, then?) or if this was a work that had taken years (and I'm talking before Jefferson's time) to accomplish. There are messages in the chamber that we assume are from Nathan's Dad (some assume they are from Jefferson... and some believe Jefferson and Sean Prescott are the same person but seeing as they are both highly public figures, I don't think that's possible. However, someone called, say, Harry Prescott, maybe an uncle of Nathan's, could have needed to change his name and become Mark Jefferson. I don't know about that, honestly, I think it's a possibility but not saying I believe in it 100%.) talking about preserving the family legacy. But there's more than that. Some talk about destroying Arcadia Bay. This is also clearly an apocalypse bunker. Canned food, bottled water... This is not just a torture chamber, someone is waiting for the end of the world. There are also two things that people said at the party that made me pause. One, is when one of the guys called the Prescotts "vampires." This one I'm not really sure is a true clue or just a gratuitous insult, and I don't think the Prescotts drink blood or sleep in coffins or sparkle in the sun, but still, vampires do cheat time... and this game is all about time. And finally, the thing that really caught my attention was Alyssa. I warned her about getting hit, just like I've warned her about every other thing that happened to her, and she said something about me "choosing" to help her, and then went on to quote the Road Less Traveled. How could she know that I "chose" to help her? From someone who doesn't know about time travel, this could seem like I'm just lucky or have good reflexes when warning her that something is going to hit her, these events are certainly too fast/unpredictable to make a conscious choice. And yet she really, really insists on the idea of choice. So, it could be a wink from the developers, or maybe the whole time/end of the world/conspiracy thing is something way bigger than, as I said, just Jefferson and Nathan doing weird stuff in a barn.